Resident Evil, A Different Perspective
by Raccoon Citizen X
Summary: We follow the RE saga again in Raccoon where new RPD cop Kevin Finch has just arrived and the life of the mysterious Leslie Shaw-Harmand, a patient at the R.C. Psychiatric hospital.


Resident Evil  
  
The relentless wind was beating the old building ferociously, slight drizzling rain joined in with the heavy whistling to create a spooky orchestra in the darkness. It was already 8 O'clock as Leslie Shaw-Harman lay still in the night, her silhouette cast against the wall by the moons gentle glow. Leslie's eyes stayed open, staring at nothing in particular, and one hand at her mouth. Outside the small rooms door, an insistent bang rang out, repeating every few seconds. The light from beyond the large door was set in shadow for a second, as the knocking got slowly louder. Leslie came out of her daydream and realized where and who she was. 'Patient A-7, room 119 in the Raccoon Medical and Psychiatric Institute'. The hospital, positioned on the outskirts of the City had been her home for 9 months and was in itself her life but things had taken a change for the worse in the last few weeks. The TV in the entertainment room had been displaying images of death and real life horror stories. Raccoon had been shaken to its feet because of it. Leslie unfortunately could not escape her room for she was a patient on B-Wing of the institute, incarcerated for being different. She classed herself as sane and in fact, so did many of the staff. Leslie stood gently, reaching for the windowsill in her nightgown. There she stood staring. The hospital was located in the West and had stood in Raccoon for 90 years. Her window looked out across the outer-city highway and the out-stretching forest of the Arklay region. A place where she had spent part of her youth, in a forest holiday home. She dreamt of those happier times, until her mother had tried to kill her. There was suddenly an ear-piercing scream that cried out through the night air. Leslie panicked and hid under her sheets, she knew it was no patient, no patient could scream that loud without pain. It was from out 'there', in the darkness. Little did she know that the horror was going to be brought home, closer than any TV screen. It had begun.  
  
***  
  
Kevin Finch was asleep as a never-ending engine hum continued, a diesel engine. The Stagecoach bus slowly rolled through the tunnel, emerging in a similar light along the East Armand Highway, conjoining Raccoon City to the closest town, Oaken-Ville and Stanton who stood 140 miles through the mountainous terrain. Kevin's journey had taken 6 hours, Stanton being the stopping point. He had been briefed the day before and spent the day packing and being shouted at by his newly ex girlfriend. Kevin woke just in time to read a sign passing at speed. 'Raccoon City, Population 500,00' This pushed him to wake properly so he looked around the dim interior, only 3 other passengers. Why would anyone go to Raccoon at this time of year anyway? He stretched and watched the hills turn to farmland, and in turn, to a closely-knit community of houses. The coach slowed and dropped a gear, the familiar green Stagla gas logo appeared alongside as the Bus came to a steady halt. "Last stop folks, Stations just 10 minutes away." The driver called in a heavy voice. The rush of pressurized gas wheezed as the door opened and he stepped out, Kevin stood and decided to follow, checking his pockets for his cigarettes. He climbed down the steps wearily. Looking at the quiet and still surroundings. He glanced at the driver pumping gas and checking the compartments. Kevin walked away from the pumps to spark up feeling responsible for a change. He lit the small lighter, the wind instantly blowing it out in a chilling, intimidating way. Kev turned to take in his surroundings before trying again. There were a few grassy lots caged by metal fencing on the other side of the small looking three laned road, along the center lane were two metal lines, presumably for a tram, they turned into a small ware house just back behind the bus. Kev looked down the road to see the buildings getting bigger, up to 4 stories but he could see no further, the city was slowly being swallowed by the mist. The sidewalk was small but dry so he sat and finally lit his cigarette. He shivered in his blue shirt giving him an eerie sense of fear and forced him to focus on something other than his environment, he chose his watch. 10:13 It occurred to Kev that it was strange not to see many cars or people. He could see four cars, two parked at the garage, one sat precariously near the kerb and another parked in the ever-closer mist. He rubbed the side of his face and stood taking deep puffs of his cigarette. He looked back at the garage, half hidden behind the bulk of the metallic coach. The light within was on and a sillouette watched the coach. Kev stood, threw the cig end into a small drain and walked towards the coach to gather his things before they reached the station in the North of Raccoon, about six blocks from the Police Department, his destination. He read the headline of the drivers newspaper in the dashboard. '4 MORE VICTIMS DEAD, POLICE DRAW IN MORE OFFICERS' Officer Kevin Finch was one of them. Fresh from the academy, he was one of 12 officers to protect and serve the frightened citizens of Raccoon City. The question was, was he up to the job? Kevin wasn't so sure.  
  
***  
  
Leslie had heard all manner of things since she had been woken by the nurse. She sat on the edge of her bed, confused as the door stood almost shut. The whole wing had been opened up and Leslie did not understand. People, she wasn't sure whom, were running and stumbling past her room. The nurse had simply said to get to the reception, she hadn't moved since. She finally got the courage to stand and slowly stepped to the door to peer into the corridor. "h.hello?" she whispered. There was running. She pulled the big door back, the corridor was bright to the left, a few chairs lined the corridor unusually and a man sat on one of them. To the right was darker, a florescent light buzzed and flashed once. The corridor led to the stairs a few metres along. There was a smell, like.rotten fruit, she stepped cautiously out and felt the opposite wall with her hands turning immediately. The corridor was now quiet as the buzzing light lit one final time and 'popped' off with a small shower of sparks. Leslie jogged to the door within the darkness, she was moving for about six seconds till she was stopped abruptly by a large, heavy door that led to the stair balcony and the A wing upstairs corridor. She looked through the small circular window with fear in her heart; it was orange as the room beyond usually was at night for only the emergency light was left on. There was no noise now, not like before, frightened screams and smashing. Leslie pushed the door wide open, a rush of fresh air hit her, the front doors and the secondary doors must have been left open. Could she escape the depressing and dreary hospital? Leave the white washed walls and the clinical smell behind. It was not her home, Leslie was more than happy to leave. She smiled and walked briskly to the stairs. The downstairs lights were on, down four small flights of stairs, stairs to escape. Leslie heard a distant cry but dismissed it for a creak. She got to the top step and looked down. She was not prepared for the stench. It hit her senses hard. DANGER! Leslie couldn't just turn and run, she had gone this far. The ground floor was tiled with white, a few shards of glass littering the otherwise perfect white floor. A drop of something relatively small fell from above; she watched it go past her face, falling slowly to the ground below. Leslie cautiously thought for a moment about the obscurity of such a thing and looked up intuitively. Another drop landed on her cheek before she could acknowledge its origin. Her eyes opened as far as they go as she realized what she was looking at. A horribly deformed and bloody body, un- recognizable limbs hanging loosely over the edge of the rounded velux that had been partially smashed as it stood above the space below the stairways. Raw muscle and flesh was just about noticeable in the red-lit room. Leslie looked down to the sound of crackling glass beneath her. Someone or something had dashed across the reception. Leslie stepped away and wiped her hand, avoiding the drips of thick blood. Leslie chose not to leap down the stairs to find out what the hell had been happening, she wasn't sure she wanted to, instead she ran to one of the windows on either side of the stairwell, facing the city. She opened the window as far as she could which wasn't far due to the metal bars. She inhaled the fresh air with relief but it wasn't long before she had another thing to be concerned about. There were screams, crashing of metal and sirens but somehow, it seemed like it was the right time. Events had somehow led up to this point and now hell had been let loose upon the small town of Raccoon City. It was definitely night but the familiar electrical lighting glow of the street lamps was only partially there, the rest of the light was taken up by a series of small fires littered among the chaos of the city. Leslie sighed calmly, she could try and escape whatever evil had engulfed the city, it was her only hope, she hadn't had any for the whole time she was incarcerated so she had no choice but to try her luck, closing her eyes she moved back and prepared a mental battle plan.  
  
***  
  
It hadn't been the trip into Raccoon Kevin had expected, after leaving the Gas station, there was a sense of unease that hung in the air. He had packed his kit bag ready to depart the bus station and locate the apartment but the arrangements had changed. The hustle and bustle of Friday night around the bars and clubs was non-existent and there had been no sign of life until they were just a few blocks away from the station. There had almost been an accident but it was closely avoided, a constant trail of cars rushing through the main street had slowly become a permanent sight, the coach had pulled up to the bus station, the driver panicking, ran to the main office, it was there that Kevin and the other three passengers had seen 'them', The cause of all the commotion. They had appeared to be just four figures of human form but the likeness ended there. They had stumbled slowly out from behind a parked coach a few spaces down, the interior lights of the huge, cavernous, steel framed building shone dimly down, casting the individuals in a slight, yellow light. They got closer to the coach when the other passengers had rushed to the windows to gaze in awe, confusion and eventually, fear. They were hungry for something, Kevin soon found out what, Blood. The passengers were coaxed off the coach by the R.P.D's latest signing, he had led them to the Stations repair bay room, shielded by a large metal shutter which Kev had immediately pulled to the ground, stopping only to see the lurching creatures, now just ten metres away, reach out towards him with scabby, rotting arms. Eyes white and red, blind with hunger and it wasn't hard to tell that the passengers were the meal of the day. Kev yanked the shutter down in time with the aid of the gentleman that had sat opposite him. "Fuck." Shouted the man in panic and fear "What the hells going on round here?" Kevin just stood, deep in thought, rubbing his cheeks as he often did. BANG There was a smash of metal as the beings beat the shutter with what must only be they're flimsy hands. Kevin was definitely confused. He stepped away from the shutter, still pondering and reasoning the situation at present. The murders in the papers, the attacks, extra policing.then those guys out there must be the perps? Wait a minute, why were there so many cars fleeing this place; they were blocks away from the Bus Station. Kevin had to abandon thought for a while. Secure the location, get these guys somewhere safe and find out what the fuck is going on around here Kevin leapt into action, he looked around the room, relatively basic, one coach jacked up over a hole in the concrete floor for vehicle repairs and another parking bay for repairs, the wall closest to it packed with equipment and tools including a gas pump, air pump and a hydraulic wheel jack. There was also a metal door on which hung a metal sign that read, STAFFROOM Kevin jogged over to the door, grabbing a piece of metal piping as he went. Holding the pipe up, he looked over to the others, there were to women who had been on the coach together. They were sat on a massive coach tyre, obviously scared. The man was stood rubbing his glasses, he appeared confident enough though. Kevin held the pole firmly as he touched the door handle, hesitating. As Kev eased the squeaky door open, he peered through the small gap to reveal a tiny waiting room, apparently a private room. Kevin pushed the door further and breathed a sigh of relief to see no one but a large portrait above a three-seater couch. There was also a desk and two other doors, the door within a small alcove led to the managing directors office as the notice indicated. There was also a large window, just beyond an old hedge and beyond that the City. A car was crashed into the one in front and a tram in the road was stopped with people leaping from the exits, fleeing in panic. There was no sound; the windows were obviously double-glazed. Kevin moved cautiously into the room. "Hey.is anyone in here?" Kev yelled, hoping not to get an answer. He didn't. To Protect and serve, sheesh Kev whistled to the others. "Over here." The three others looked at him and wandered over, the man behind helping one of the women who was a little upset. "I don't understand." the woman moaned. Once they were inside the room, the women sat down, the man walked over to Kevin. "What's going on then?" He asked casually, seriously expecting an answer. Kevin looked at him at a loss, he didn't know and he didn't know why this guy thought he did, and then he remembered. You're a cop now remember. The RPD uniform is a real giveaway. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm new here, first day actually. The names Finch, Kevin Finch." "Yeah that's nice, what do you plan we do?" Kevin disliked him already. "Well.we need to get the hell out, the Police Departments just a few blocks down. Kevin looked back outside. There was darkness; the streetlights had gone out since. He could make out figures against the city skyline, the tram and the building behind. Kevin took out his Maglite from his cargo pants pocket and stepped closer to the window. He looked back at the others whilst fiddling with the torch in his hands. "I say we stay, the police have gotta be on their way by now" The man argued. They'd be here by now "Sure" it was all he could muster for now. The flashlight suddenly flashed on, revealing a frightening scene. "Sh." Kev called out, jerking away from the lit window at an incredible speed. Outside stood two figures, more of the walking dead. Kevin just stood in awe and disgust. He was watching the two figures edge closer to the window, their lifeless eyes glaring straight at him and the others, both lifting their feeble hands to scrape hopelessly at the thick window. They couldn't have been dead long; they weren't very decayed like the others had looked. They're putrefying smell and look poisoning Kev's senses. The others gathered round the window after a short while, after they knew it was safe. One of the women held her hand to her mouth in revulsion and soon closed her eyes with the word, "No." quietly, and walked away to the coffee table to sit. Kevin pulled the blind string to shade the others and even himself. He knew that they were in it deep. Whatever those.creatures were, they were real and obviously all around. There was a distant scream from within the station but too distant for anyone to act on it. "A.I got my cell phone, I'm gonna call the cops." And following his words the businessman pulled out a silver phone and began to dial 911. "Theirs no signal?!? T.that's impossible, theirs always supposed to be a signal, even if theirs no network signal." He said, realizing his last hope of a safe escape had just faded. "Not if the receiver masts out.the phones might still work though!" the older woman said, with an ounce of hope. Kevin in response walked briskly over to the receptionist's desk and peered over from the other side; he saw what he was looking for and dialed the number for the Raccoon Police Department's private line. The receiver hummed for a minute and then went completely dead. "We're gonna have to make our own way out I'm afraid folks." Kevin said sympathetically as he dropped the receiver to the desktop.  
  
*** Leslie knelt by the animal, eyes blank and fixated on the corpse. A dog lay curled up in its fetal position, rigor mortis setting in. It was covered in a layer of fibrous muscle and mucus and lay in a puddle of its own blood. The face was hidden but its ears were rotting, the flesh falling slowly. Then Leslie remembered why it was lying there in that place, for she was the one had put it there, she felt no remorse, she had done the animal a favour. She had beaten it down after arriving in the hospital director's office, the bloodied weapon still in her hands; she was confused, tired and scared. She looked up at last and looked around the room, it was small and non- interesting, decorated in old wallpaper with a big offending cherry wood desk and cabinets surrounding it. A safe stood open, a few papers scattered on the dirtied carpet floor. Leslie shuffled away from the helpless canine and stood, if shakily but standing all the same, facing the open safe, it was a traditional, grey turn dial safe. Leslie dipped her head to see inside. There was along with a couple of string bound files, an envelope with the words, Dr. Owen Finley Keys to showroom She pocketed the small envelope for no real reason other than it looked important. Also within the small metal box sat a box of gun bullets. They reminded her of the bullets that her father and brother Paul had gone hunting with, she left them since she had no weapon and walked away. She went into the rear corridor in which the administration rooms were located and looked back, she had been chased in here because of the dog. When she looked down the long corridor, she could see only a few smashed windows along the window side of the hall and something farther down that looked like large a metal cylinder which had obviously come through the ceiling, Leslie assumed it was a water tank and walked towards the cage doors to the reception hall, still holding the now blood coloured white nightstick tightly. She pushed the metal grating; it was cold to the touch and creaked as it opened into the expansive but cluttered reception. When Leslie had passed previously, she had closed her eyes tightly, avoiding the carnage for the floor was not only strewn with chairs, cigarette bins, old dying plants and papers from the reception window, but also the bodies of employees, fellow patients and other unrecognized people. Most of the mess was concentrated by the large wooden main doors. Leslie wandered barefoot, avoiding the smashed black ceramic plant pot that had shattered across part of the floor, towards the wooden surrounded reception window. She stepped back when she saw the receptionist lying across the low desk behind, oozing blood from her mangled neck and back. Leslie looked down to her hand which partially hid a silver metal object that Leslie was sure was a gun, she reached down and very slowly knocked the hand with a tiny gasp. It was a handgun! Leslie smiled to herself but stopped, hearing a pitter-patter of feet, from behind her The Dogs! Leslie spun round at a tremendous speed and paused, eyes fixated on another one of those dogs, just metres away in the alcove that led to one of two ground floor patient corridors. Her hands held tightly to the wooden surround of the window, knuckles turning white. SHITSHITSHIT! The dog acknowledged her by dipping its head and staring at her with a determined growl. It suddenly bolted towards her at its fastest pace, hungry for her. She twisted back as fast as before, sweeping up the heavy gun. PLEASE be loaded PLEASE! Things seemed to go in slow motion as the gun was whipped round, aiming at the ever-closer dog, she readied the barrel. BANG, the shot echoed through the hall as part of the dogs head was obliterated, muscle and brain matter blown out, the dog slumping to the floor but its momentum carried it at the same speed. It soon collided with the wooden dado rail below the desktop. Leslie looked down; she had had no time to move so the dog had hit right in between her legs. She breathed a breath that felt like she had been holding for an eternity and looked up. She was confused. What's going on? Where do I go? Why are there dogs here? Where are the Police? Things were whizzing through her brain and she started to weep. She couldn't help it; she stumbled forward and fell left towards the admin corridor, onto the cold and hard tiled floor. She let the gun fall through her fingers and listened to the emptiness of the room and herself crying. Please let it be over And she lay there, soon quieting down in her ball, shivering, unaware of the dangers that would soon be upon her. ***  
  
Kevin's 'team' had been *extremely* unenthusiastic to leave the station, the businessman even refusing to move so Kevin had decided to find help by himself. He had managed to escape the Bus station no problem, there were few of the creatures in there. He had also come across a young child but he had run off. That had made Kev feel like shit. Can't even look after a kid, geez. I need a break from this job.I've only been on it since this morning. Kevin sat in the back of the ambulance, grabbing a couple of helpful things. Deciding the defribulator wasn't gonna fit in his pants. The ambulance had been parked up against the side of the bus station building, the front end in the road and thus been hit quite a few times, the engine totaled. There were no threats out front; the small road was enclosed by a couple of cars and an overly large breakdown truck with the RC Bus Service insignia on it, also in a pretty bad condition. Relatively tall, old buildings towered above the thin road, blocking out the strong moonlight that basked the city in a blue light, the few fires littering the city contrasting the light white blue. Kev fumbled around a last time, then glancing out the front window. On the Bonnet of the ambulance sat a black leather briefcase. Kevin was already intrigued. He climbed to the front seats, noting the horrific scene of devastation and blood. The front Ambulance window was already cracked, Kev pushed it gently and the whole window popped out, all stuck together like shatterproof glass is. He pushed it out right and let it fall to the asphalt and reached out to grab the case that sat precariously on the sloping bonnet. He was fumbling for it like he couldn't leave the safety of the van but then decided just to lean out; after all, what's the worst that could happen? I'm already in a city of the dead, dead guys on my ass with just a handgun, hey! How bad can it get? So, tempting fate he grabbed the handle and yanked it in with haste. He smiled to himself as he held it tightly. UGHHHHH A zombie slammed against the left side driver's window, clawing hopelessly even biting the glass. Kev recognized her immediately; it was the older woman from the coach. Holy Shit! He could smell the woman through the front window and it made him nauseous so he retreated to the back, not looking away from the thing till it was out of sight and he was in the box of the vehicle. Kev's breathing slowly calmed until he heard that all to familiar groan once again, this time from behind him. He spun round in panic. There the rear doors stood swaying open with three figures wandering towards the vehicles rear. Kev looked straight at the thing that would save him, his standard issue Berretta, and pulled out the clip. Five bullets! Great, I ain't gonna get far on that He ran through the current situation in his head as long as the circumstances would allow, the zombies were clambering at the ledge almost, hungry for only one thing, Kevin. Kevin half-smiled as he formulated his plan, he leapt into action, still holding the briefcase, he jumped to the front drivers seat, yanking the handbrake. Slowly but surly, the ambulance rolled gently down the Bus Station exit, past the kerb to the street, he looked back to see the zombies fall helplessly to the floor, still reaching out towards the vehicle. Eventually, the ambulance collided with the Bus Breakdown truck very gently. Kevin smiled again for a moment, checked his right hand passenger side window for anything and jumped out. As soon as his boots hit the asphalt, he was darting a look in all directions, surveying for any immediate threats. The things from behind were slowly pushing themselves up with difficulty. In front was the road leading west, a road of equal destruction. The Domed Bus Depot stood in the Northern Centre, Head South you'd hit the Commercial district, then the Police Department if Kevin's internal compass was correct. There was another trail of smashed vehicles, a large fire some way down the straight road and even more zombie-like figures, roaming past the abandoned cars. The only zombies nearby were the ones from behind which were now up and walking. Kevin needed to escape, the Bus station was too far and from seeing the woman become another one of the walking dead, he wasn't sure the others would have much of a chance either. To his left was a metal door, encrusted with blood all over. Strangely there was no building above the door, just to each side, Kev made the assumption that it was a secure, open alleyway. He jogged over, still gripping the briefcase, feeling like an idiot for keeping it. He pushed the door with the butt of his gun. It slid open but taking more of a push as it hit something on the other side, Kev gasped when he saw what it was behind. The long alley floor was grated with metal; at the base of the door were three bodies, two uniformed police officers, and one blood stained white shirted gentleman. They were all dead. Kevin pondered their last moments of life. Keeping the hordes of creatures back most likely Kev paid his respects in thought and closed the door, grabbing one of the few planks of heavy wood that lay by the deceased and propping them against the metal handle. Now all I need to do is find a safe place to open this thing and find any survivors. The fun never stops in Raccoon does it?  
  
***  
  
The wind was gently whipping Leslie's newly acquired coat at the base, flapping slowly. She was walking holding the front round herself tightly, through the darkness. She was walking across a small square, outside the Raccoon Library. There was no-one in sight, no-one standing that was. The floor was scattered with bodies, at least ten. There was also a dead army man, Leslie noticing the red and white umbrella insignia emblazoned across his back. She stopped at a second camouflaged man, his head dipped down over his heavy wounds on his chest, a rifle still in one hand, a piece of blood stained white paper in the other. Leslie bent down to grab it, one hand still holding her heavy coat across her chest. On the paper was printed lettering, Leslie brushed her hair back to read the black print. UBCS- Echo Team. Destination instructions: Team Leader Johan C. Trebuche, Landing Point- R.C. Library (470,566). Move to Richmond-Heights Apartment Block. Leslie thought carefully but could think of no explanation other than help was already here. She looked ahead, dropping the note. There was distant gunfire that she had not noticed before, she smiled with the sound of hope. Ahead was a T-junction that split as it hit the pedestrian square. A few cars littered the road, a police car closest made a static noise, Leslie walked over to the car and paused to peer inside. "Romeo 1-2-8 respond immediately over!" The squad car radio buzzed, jolting Leslie away. Shit, I gotta calm down.No chance of that here About four figures shuffled through the darkness to her left, Leslie tilted her head slightly and squinted. These guys were trouble. "H.hello?" She forced out in a squeaky whisper. There was no response but raised arms, they soon reached a streetlights beam, the one closest to her, there were two men and one female, both horribly mutilated, blood stained and staring right at her. Leslie jumped across the bonnet of the Black & White as the radio spoke once more. "ASH! Fuck! Get...Clock tower.with the three of us.zomb.everywhere, roadblocks.city sealed." The rest went to static but Leslie was already jogging away down the deserted road, seeing more figure lurking in shadows, she didn't stop. The cars were spread about, suitcases and bags strapped to many, another car was headed straight for her but turned left a block up ahead, wheels squealing as it sped away. Leslie watched as ski cafes, a discount cinema, sporting and hunting shops and various others passed on either side. The sound of crackling glass repeated as she ran across the carnage beneath her feet, large bins, posts and bicycles were strewn across the road. "J, We got a survivor at main entrance" A voice called from underneath a small green, gold rimmed canopy attached to one of the front entrances. Leslie kept running looking over towards the shadows about 20 metres away. "Whoa, Stop right there missy," The camo-geared guard said holding his rifle in a offensive position. "Have you been scratched or bitten by one of those things?" Obviously referring to the walking dead look-alikes. "N.No, I don't think so." Leslie said coming to a complete halt. Two men came running through the open double doors, guns pointed. They were more than oppressive looking, both over five foot with equally impressive bulk. They wore red berets with the same umbrella symbol. "Get inside, now!" One of the men said in a gruff foreign voice. Leslie paused, stunned by the situation. She heard a familiar groaning behind her, she shot a look behind and gasped. "I said NOW!" One repeated, grabbing the woman in a less than courteous manner after chucking his submachine gun back to his side on its sling. She then felt herself being literally 'thrown' inside, just noticing the Black sign above with gold lettering that read, Richmond Heights Apartments It was darker inside than out and Leslie felt herself fall to the carpeted floor, the sound of gunfire and female screams echoing through the building interior.  
  
***  
  
The large room in which Kevin Finch stood was safe but it still felt eerie, He stood in the centre looking around. One wall was dominated by nine television screens, the rest of the office complex covered with desks layed out from one side of the room to the other. A couple of double doors stood on either side of the screens and a small side door at the rear in which Kev had entered. The employees had obviously left in a panic, computers were smashed, papers everywhere and letter trays on the floor. Kevin bent down after placing the briefcase on the nearest desk. He picked up a dark- Blue pen with the words,  
  
Raccoon City Media Centre  
  
As soon as Kevin knew his surroundings, he went to open the case, thinking why on earth he had even taken it in the first place. City over-run with zombies and I'm carrying a briefcase like some businessman. There was a soft groan from his right, towards the TV screens, it made Kevin look at them. He stepped one step closer, reading the text on a couple,  
  
Transmission Error  
  
The rest were filled with the dancing snow of static. There was the groan again, Kevs ears more receptive, peered over a desk obscuring the floor below the right-hand screens. There lay a woman in a pink-tinted suit, blood stained around her thigh area. She mumbled something that Kevin couldn't hear, she looked at him and smiled slightly. "Shit!" Kevin trailed off as he leapt over to the dying woman. She held out a hand that Kev immediately held. She was in her mid forties and had blond hair that reached her shoulders, her face pasty white. "Hey.its good to see." She spluttered and gasped for air. "You take it easy." Kev responded "Another of us among the living.Its my fault you know." She cried quietly. "Look, I'm sure this has nothing to do with you." Kev said sympathetically, smiling slightly, nothing this bad could be down to any one person. "I could have stopped it," She sat up slightly, "I'm Vanessa Voight, the Raccoon Health and Safety official, Chief Irons threatened me after I said I couldn't be bought," She looked down in shame, "I waited too long to tell people, that's how I got here." "Clear this up for me a second, you knew what was going on from the Chief of Police? That's crazy!" "No.He was crazy. He ordered all the buses that weren't in use to seal the city exits. He didn't let anyone leave.guess that's just as well.considering the circumstances," She looked at Kevin. "I wanted to tell the people, I wanted to.I tried, but its too late now." She said almost silently. "You did your best, now rest." Kevin comforted her. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed slowly. Kevin noticed something lying next to her, it was a dark-Blue and White card. He picked it up, reading the lettering.  
  
Raccoon City Media Centre  
  
VIP Electronic Pass He looked up to see the woman dip her head into her eternal sleep. He nodded a prayer at her and stood, sad to feel the warmth of her hand fall away from his. He finally pocketed the card and started to walk back to the briefcase when there was a change in the static sound as one of the televisions to the left of the woman flickered on. ".Lucinda is live on the scene in our helicopter, we take you there now. Lucinda?" A fuzzy image of a helicopter camera watching the horrors which must have surly been the streets of Raccoon. A gentleman can be seen as he is ripped from his car. Lucinda's voice narrates. "What is happening here in Raccoon City is almost unbelievable. These images are coming to you as we see them. Hordes of people are slowly wandering the streets, attacking all. This frightening scene unfolds here in Raccoon City after contact was cut off completely.we have received reports that the main road in was blocked by rubble and a bus? Our ground reporter Darrell is on the scene there with a closer look at the situation on the ground." The picture flicks again to the reporter standing against a metallic vehicle with an advert for Umbrella Pharmaceutical products across the side. "I'm live here in the East of Raccoon, beyond me here is the bus that keeps the carnage of Raccoon distant from the outside world.You can hear the groans and just unimaginable sounds. There are just two police units on the scene and we are the first news team here. Lucinda reported that the other main city exits were sealed in a similar way. We cannot imagine what on gods earth has happened just behind us and why the city has been sealed in this way. 


End file.
